InuNyu
by InuyashaFan116
Summary: Summary: A girl in pink hair, named Nyu, is walking on the beach completely naked and frightened. She had ran away from a village that treated her like an outcast because of her horns. Just then, Inuyasha sees her and takes her in because he knows what it's like to be called a monster, a freak, and worthless. At first, he kept hiding the fact that he liked her, but, as time went on
1. Nyu

**I know it's been a LOOOOONG while, but I'm back! Sorry for being offline. I had too much on my plate to take care of. I hope you had a great Christmas and I also hope you enjoy this crossover of Inuyasha and Elfen Lied.**

 **Btw, I'm not gonna have Nyu change into Lucy every now and then. Just thought I try something different. However, I will keep her a diclonius just so Inuyasha can relate with her. Also, Inuyasha and Nyu are gonna be a couple. NOT INUYASHA AND KAGOME! Again, trying something different Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Inuyasha & Nyu Chapter 1: Nyu? **

**Summary: A girl in pink hair, named Nyu, is walking on the beach completely naked and frightened. She had ran away from a village that treated her like an outcast because of her horns. Just then, Inuyasha sees her and takes her in because he knows what it's like to be called a monster, a freak, and worthless. At first, he kept hiding the fact that he liked her, but, as time went on, he finally opens up to her.**

It was a clear, bright sunny day in the Feudal Era. The birds were singing, the bees were buzzing, and the air was breezy. However, on the beach, there was a pink-haired girl who was in tears and scared.

Her skin was pale and she was butt naked from the ocean. "Nyu...?" she said in a soft voice. She then passed out on the sand, fearing for what might happen. She had been kicked out of her own village for being different from the other villagers.

 **Flashback to Last Night...**

"GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE, YOU HORNED WENCH!" one older village man yelled at her.

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE OR ANYWHERE!" another called out.

Even the children were throwing rocks at her and calling her names. "Yeah, get lost, cow girl!" one older child snickered.

"Nyu?! Nyuuu!" the pink-haired maiden whimpered with fright. The villagers then chased her out of the village to the beach.

That's how she drifted to the other side of the beach in the water. From then on, she was all alone, with no one to help her...

 **End Flashback...(In a nearby hut..")**

Inuyasha and his friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, were sitting in Kaede's hut, waiting for Kagome's return. She had been gone for at least a week.

"Keh, when's Kagome gonna get here?! She's been gone way too long!" he said with impatience. "Patience is a virtue, Inuyasha." Miroku stated, attempting to calm his friend down.

"Well, I've been waiting all week and she ain't here yet. I guess I'll go get her." He was about to stand up until he caught her scent by the well. He rushed over there and saw her getting out.

"Hmph, you're late." he huffed at her. "Well, sooooorry!" Kagome said sarcastically" "I had homework, chores, and family stuff to do. By the way, that's a nice way to welcome me, you mutt!"

Inuyasha noticed her tone. It wasn't he usual tone she'd give him when she'd return from her home. "Kagome, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just not in the best mood because...let's just say, for me, tonight's my new moon." she answered thoroughly.

"Uhhh..."

"Never mind. Let's just go to the hut, okay?" They both proceeded until Inuyasha heard a small whimper from afar. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I thought I heard something..." he said. "Let's go, Kagome." She then got on his back and they made their way to whereever the whimpering is coming from.

 **At** **the** **Beach...**

They both arrived at he beach and they saw the naked pink-haired girl laying on the sand. "Uhh...w-what's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine..." Kaogme answered. Just then, the girl woke up and looked around at her surroundings. "Nyu?" she winced. "Hey...over here..." Inuyasha called to her.

The girl turned around, got scared and tried to run but tripped in the process. She began to cry. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Inuyasha, take off your robe!" Kagome demanded. "What?!" Inuyasha yelled.

The pink haired girl was now wearing his robe like a dress and Kagome looked at the wound on her arm. "Inuyasha, look! I think she's hurt!" she said.

Inuyasha looked at the wound and the girl looked at him back. "what's with the horns? Are they real?" he asked. "I touched them and they appear to be real. What do we do, Inuyasha?"

"Nyu!" the girl mewled. "Nyu...? What's that? Is that your name? I guess we'll have to call you that. But don't worry, you're safe now." Kagome smiled at her pleasantly.

"Nyu?" Nyu then looked at Inuyasha. She then smiled and began to hug him. "Nyu!" she said. "Uhhh..." Inuyasha blushed. "Yeah...I'm a friend." He reluctantly hugged her back.

 _"Wow...even though she only says one word, she smells kinda nice."_ He thought _"Even her hair is soft...but she's too skinny for her age and she's trembling for her life."_

"Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted. "Can we take her in? She looks scared and alone. We can't abandon her..." "Okay...we'll take Nyu in." Nyu was sitting on the ground again, whimpering again.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked. She then let out and expression of relief and urine seem to pour out of her like a waterfall. "Oh my..." Kagome stepped back a little.

*sigh* "This is going to last a while..." Inuyasha facepalmed.

"Nyu?"

* * *

 **That's all for today! Next chapter coming soon! ;)**


	2. Taking Pity

**Alright! New chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!  
**

* * *

 **InuNyu Chapter 2: Taking Pity**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked Nyu back to Kaede's hut. It didn't take long for them to reach it before sunset. "We're back." Kagome announced. "Welcome back, Kagome." Sango smiled.

"Inuyasha, who is that behind you?" asked Miroku. "Huh? Oh...her. Me and Kagome found her on the beach." he said. "Her name is Nyu because that's the only word she says."

Miroku smiled and walked up to the timid Nyu who was hiding behind them. He then held her hands together. "Miss Nyu, would you consider bearing my child?" Nyu just looked confused. "Nyu...?"

"YOU LECHER!" Sango hit him on the head with Hirikotsu and gave him an angry look. "I'm so sorry." she said to the pink-haired horned girl. "Miroku isn't right in the hea-wait...you have horns in your head."

She began to touch one but Nyu flinched and hid back behind Inuyasha. "It's alright." Kagome cooed. "No one's gonna hurt you." Suddenly, Shippo got on top of her head.

"Wow, they are real!" he excitedly claimed. "But...why does she smell like pee?" Inuyasha hit him over the head for making such a comment. "OW! What was that for, Inuyasha?!"

"Serves you right, runt..." he said, crossing his arms. "I'll go give her a bath. Come on, Nyu." Kagome said, taking her to the hot springs.

 **In the Springs...**

Kagome was struggling to wash Nyu because she wouldn't stay still. "Nyu! NYU!" she cried out smiling while splashing. "Hold still! I gotta wash your hair!" Kagome yelled.

But her attempts to hold her still failed. Nyu got out and barged into the hut, naked and covered in bubbles. "Nyu!" she smiled. Inuyasha was nose-bleeding and Miroku was giving a perverted grin.

"DON'T LOOK!" Sango screamed. She then grabbed Nyu and took her back to the springs. "Nyu?" Nyu asked. "Wow, you really don't know any better, do you?" Sango asked.

"Nyu..."

 **Later...**

Nyu was now wearing a white tank-top with green boxers that Kagome had in her bag.

It was soon time to eat dinner. Kagome brought rice balls and ramen from home. "Would you like some too?" she asked Nyu. "Nyu?" She got a smoking hot cup of ramen and looked at it.

"Kagome," Shippo started. "Where do you think she came from?"

"Well, I don't know, Shippo." she answered. "We just...found her all alone."

Inuyasha looked at Nyu. He noticed that she was having a hard time getting noodles into her chopsticks. "You never had ramen before?" he said in shock. He held up a chopstick full of noodles to her. "You hold them like this and-"

Nyu then opened her mouth hoping for him to feed her. "You're hopeless..." Inuyasha sighed, giving her a bite. "Look, you got it all over your face..." He wiped the food off her face, prompting her to smile and giggle.

He found this behavior cute, but kept it to himself. "Keh..."

 **That Night...**

Nyu was trying to sleep but it was far too cold and the wind made her shiver. Plus, it was too dark and scary for her. So, he crawled up next to Inuyasha and snuggled closely.

Inuyasha noticed this and blushed slightly, but let it slide and covered her with his robe. "There." he said. "Now you won't catch a cold." "Nyu..." They both smiled at each other and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Just then, there was a harsh knock at the hut. Inuyasha got up and went to the door. "What do you want? We're trying to sleep." he asked rather annoyed.

There was the group of villagers who chased her out of the village. "Yes, we are looking for a girl with pink hair and horns..."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this! More chapters to come! ;)**


	3. Koga

**Well, lookie here! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy this one... :)**

* * *

 **InuNyu Chapter 3: Koga**

Inuyasha looked a the villagers as if they had three heads. "Why are you asking?" he asked. Nyu woke up to see what was going on. Immediately, she went into hiding.

"Nyu...!" she whimpered. "I see her!" one villager pointed out. "Let us in, half breed! We'll end her!" Kagome and the others woke up to see Nyu hiding in fear and Inuyasha at the door.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" she asked, yawning. "These villagers want something from Nyu." he replied snarling at them. "That horned freak of nature should be punished for her existence!" another villager yelled.

Inuyasha looked at them in shock. He recognized this treatment. It was the type of treatment he got when he was a child living with his mother.

All the name calling, pointing fingers, yelling, etc. "She shouldn't even breathe the same air as us!" more villagers scorned.

"I say we burn her!"

"She's a worthless as the half-breed!"

"Off with her head!"

All those comments made Nyu cry. Suddenly, Inuyasha snapped. "SHUT UP!" he screamed, pulling out his sword to block the villagers. "I've heard enough. What gives you the right to say stuff to her?! I swear, if I ever see your faces again, YOU'LL ANSWER TO MY WIND SCAR!"

Nyu looked at him in shock. No one ever stood up for her before. Maybe, in a way, they weren't so different. The villagers then left the hut, heeding his warning.

"Inuyasha..." Sango said at a loss for words. "I've never seen him like this, Kagome. Why is he so protective of Nyu?"

"Maye because they share the same pain." Kagome answered.

Nyu walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly, thanking him. "Nyu- "Shhhh..." Inuyasha interrupted. "It's okay, now. I'm here. I'll protect you with my life. That's a promise."

They hugged for about 2 minutes before going back to bed.

 **The Next Morning...**

The gang, and Nyu, were on the road again to find more Shikon Jewel Shards and defeat Naraku. It had been a while, but they were back on their feet, ready for what's to come.

"Inuyasha," Miroku started pervertedly grinning. "You've been awful protective of Nyu lately. Mind sharing why?"

"Yes, I mind!" Inuyasha said, blushing a little bit. "It's not your business so shut up!" He walked ahead of him right next to Nyu. "Nyu?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Nyu. I'm fine." he assured her. Just then, a tornado was spinning toward them. And from that tornado, Koga appeared. "Yo." he said, cockily.

"Koga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "I came to see you, obviously." Inuyasha then got in his face. "Why don't you get outta here, mangy wolf?!" he threatened.

"Oh, grow up, Mutt-Face. I don't have time for your-" He was then distracted by Nyu who was hiding behind "Mutt-Face".

"Well, well, who do we have here? Name's Koga. What's yours?" Koga flirted. "Nyu...?" she said, not wanting to talk to Koga. Something about him made her skin crawl.

"Stay away from her, you flea-bitten wolf!" Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed. For some reason, he felt attached to Nyu. "Why should I?" Koga asked. "You can have Kagome, I just want the pink-haired one!"

"She ain't yours! Look, she doesn't even like you!" That much was true. Nyu was cowering away from Koga and hiding behind Kagome. "Get lost, wolf!"

"Fine. But, I'll be back." Koga then took off, leaving behind a trail of dust. "You okay, Nyu?" Inuyasha asked in concern. "Nyu." she yipped still wincing.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that rabid wolf won't touch you." Miroku, Sango, and Kagome looked at them. "You know," Miroku started. "Those two are perfect for each other."

"Yeah. I kinda agree." Kagome smiled. "I may have been jealous of Inuyasha at one point, but maybe Nyu is what's best for him."

 **Somewhere Else...**

A castle far away in which Naraku lived in stood there. He had been watching Nyu with Inuyasha and his friends for quite a while and began getting ideas. "So, this is the little horned girl I've heard so much about..." he sneered.

"She is defiantly perfect for bringing Inuyasha suffering...all I have to do is have her dead, and he'll be beggin for mercy." He then called for Kagura.

"Kagura, I want you to capture this "Nyu" person and bring her to me. She's the key to Inuyasha's undoing."

"Yes...Naraku..." Kagura said bitterly. She took off on her feather and floated away.

* * *

 **That's a good day's work. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time! ;)**


	4. Colds and First Kisses

**InuNyu Chapter 4: Colds and First Kisses**

 **Okay! A new chapter! Btw, I'm for sure certain that I'm gonna update on Fridays or weekends. If I have a good idea, I'll write it down. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

On a bright, sunny early morning, around like 7 or 8, The gang spent the night at a nearby village while traveling. When Inuyasha woke up, he discovered something he thought would never happen: he had caught a cold!

 **((Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUNNN...))** "Aww, crap..." he said weakly. "I hate colds..." Nyu noticed his predicament and looked worried. "Nyu..." she winced.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine as long as I get some rest. You, however should put some underwear on..." She was wearing a yellow shirt that exposed part of her hiney.

"Nyu?"

He then looked outside. "It's morning already?"

 **10 minutes later...**

Inuyasha was short of breath and his fever was getting worse. Nyu didn't know what to do. "Nyu, Nyuuuu!" she cried. "Water..." he whispered.

"Nyu?

"Do you think...you can get me...some water?"

"Nyu."

"I said water, Okay? You don't know what I'm saying..."

"Wa...ter?" Nyu finally said. This was the first time Inuyasha heard her say anything other than 'Nyu'. "Yeah...I need water." he said. She nodded her head and went to get water but only came back with a flower. "Nyu." she said.

At first, Inuyasha was disappointed, but he was grateful for her attempt. "Thank you for trying." he said, "It's the thought that counts."

Nyu went outside to get help and found Kaede picking herbs. "Nyu!" she cried. "What seems to be the matter, child?" Kaede asked. "W-Water, water!"

When they both made it back to the hut with water, Kaede immediately prepared the herbs for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I thought ye never catch colds." she teased.

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha scoffed. He was then treated with the herbs and he fell asleep afterwards. "Now, then." Kaede began. "Why don't we get ye some proper clothes, Nyu?"

"Nyu?"

"Ye can't go around half naked. It is not becoming of a pretty young lady like yourself." She asked Kagome and Sango to take Nyu shopping. At first, she was a bit scared to go, but Kagome told her that it's okay and Kaede's village isn't violent at all.

They went to every clothing store they saw. Nyu had no idea the people had different sense of styles. After the shopping, Sango had a spare demon slayer uniform that Nyu could use for fighting and she gave it to her. The uniform was a turquoise green **(Like Hatsune Miku's hair).**

When they got back, Inuyasha was wide awake and when he saw Nyu, his jaw dropped. She was wearing a vanilla yellow kimono with a pink sash and hair ribbons.

"Well, what do you think, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Doesn't she look nice?" Sango added.

"Y-You look...very nice, Nyu." he blushed after saying that. Nyu then jumped up and hugged him, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"I gave her one of my uniforms in case of battles." Sango spoke again. "We also had to give her hair ribbons to hide her horns." Kagome added.

"Why'd ya do that?!" Inuyasha asked. "I like her horns! They're beautiful and she doesn't need 'em!" He took them off of her head and hugged her tightly. "I've never seen him so passionate about Nyu..." Kagome thought to herself.

 **That Night...**

Inuyasha was by himself, bathing in a hot springs. It was quite loud in the hut and he needed some alone time to think. Just then, Nyu was standing by the springs, hoping to join him.

"Nyu?" she asked. He blushed. "S-Sure...you can join..."

She took the towel off and went in the water with him. It was warm, relaxing, and just perfect. Inuyasha looked at her chest. It was well developed and looked soft.

Suddenly, Nyu took his hand and hugged it close to her face, saying that she liked him. "Nyu..." he started. "Have you ever...kissed anyone?" "Nyu..?" she said, looking confused.

She had never been kissed before, nor does she know what a kiss is. Inuyasha leaned closer and kissed her passionately. Nyu returned the gesture and this kiss went on for a while until Kagura showed up.

"Well well, Inuyasha and Nyu, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." she smirked evilly. He held her close. "What do you want, Kagura?!"

"I want the horned girl: Nyu."

"Nyu, get your clothes on and run, now!" Nyu didn't hesitate. She got her kimono and ran while putting it on. However, Kagura managed to catch up to her and grab her.

"Nyu, NYU, NYUUU!" she screamed. "Now I got ya. Naraku has a bone to pick with you and your half-demon boyfriend."

"YOU LET HER GO, KAGURA! IT'S ME YOU WANT, NOT HER!" Inuyasha was fully clothed and wielding his sword. "I'm afraid I don't have time to squabble with you. If you want the horned freak back, come to Naraku's hideout." She took off with Nyu on her feather.

"She's not a freak! NYU! COME BACK!" he yelled, but nothing happened. His soon-to-be-mate was gone. However, it's not gonna stop him from trying.

"Don't worry, Nyu." he said to himself. "I'll find you, kill Naraku, and protect you better."

* * *

 **Well, that's all folks! To be continued in Chapter 5! ;)**


	5. Naraku's Plot and Inuyasha's Heart

**InuNyu Chapter 5: Naraku's Plot and Inuyasha's Heart**

 **Okay, since I have half-days at school and a 4 day weekend, I decided to update this chapter. Without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

"Inuyasha, what happened?!" asked Kagome as she and the others came out of the hut to see the commotion. "Where's Nyu?" Miroku asked.

"Kagura took her. She said Naraku has a plan for her." Inuyasha answered bitterly. He spoke with an angry yet sad tone. "Why would Naraku want Nyu?" Shippo wondered. "She's a nice girl." Sango added.

"I don't know...maybe Naraku is trying to eat at my feelings. But, I do know that when I see that sick-hearted jerk, I'm gonna rip his guts out and put them in a bowl!" He looked at the others with anger and confidence.

"After that, I'll rescue Nyu and protect her better from now on! I won't let someone like him ever lay a hand on her! Who's with me?!"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded their heads. They soon headed out to look for their lost friend.

 _"Don't you worry, Nyu!"_ Inuyasha thought. _"Just hang on until I get there to save you. I swear it!"_

 **In Naraku's Hideout...**

Nyu was thrown to the ground in front of Naraku. She looked up at him and trembled in the ground. "Nyuuu...!" He snickered. "Perfect. You're the key to Inuyasha's suffering..." he said.

Kagura left with a bitter look on her face, leaving the two alone. "So this is Nyu in person...instead of killing you, I changed my mind. I want you as my slave."

"Nyu! Nyu!" Nyu cried. She tried to get up and run but she was tied up and she tripped in the process. "I-Inu...Inu...INU!"

"So you can talk. You just don't know many words." Naraku chuckled at her fear. "Inuyasha isn't here to save you. In fact, that half-demon isn't coming." Naraku held her head by the chin, looking at her face closer.

"Kanna, lock her up in the dungeon." He ordered. "I'll 'play with her' later..."

Kanna silently nodded and took Nyu to the dungeon. It was a small jail-like cell with hard bunk beds and a dirty, rotted-out toilet. "Get in." she said.

Scared for her life, Nyu obeyed and sat in there as it locked behind her. "Nyu..." she whimpered. This place was too scary for her. She wanted to be comforted in the arms of her beloved Inuyasha.

She was scared, cold, and lonely. She then laid on the cold, hard bed crying her eyes out, waiting for Inuyasha to come for her. "Inu..." she whispered. "Nyu is...scared..."

Later, sleep began to take over her throughout the night.

 **The Next Morning...**

Inuyasha and the others had finally made it to Naraku's hideout. It looked like a castle, but it was more like a giant temple. "You sure Naraku has Nyu here, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I'm positive. The smell of Nyu led me right here." He answered. Just then, he saw something in the round. It was one of Nyu's hair ribbons that hid her horns.

"That idiot..." he said. "She didn't have to cover her horns. I liked them just the way they are..." They picked up the pace and went toward the temple. Miroku and Sango decided to check the eastern part of the temple.

Shippo went with Kirara to look in the western part of the temple. Inuyasha and Kagome were gonna look for Nyu and meet up with the others to battle Naraku.

"Inuyasha, are you sure we're on the right track?" Kagome asked in concern. "Yeah...I'm picking up a scent." he said, sniffing the ground and looking up. "It's faint, but_"

Just then, he was interrupted by a screaming Nyu. "Nyu, NYU!" They both ran to the cell and found her sitting in a corner. "Nyu!" Inuyasha called out.

Nyu looked up and saw her savior. "Nyu!" He then got out his sword and cut the bars down, freeing her. She ran p and hugged him tightly. "Inu!"

"Nyu...you said my name?" he asked looking surprised. Nyu nodded. "Nyu missed Inu! Nyu was ascared! Inu miss Nyu?" she asked. "Of course I did! And don't worry, I'll get us outta here."

The three of them started running to find the others to defeat Naraku. However, Naraku had other plans. "Hello, Inuyasha..." he said, coming out od the shadows.

"Naraku! Why did you kidnap Nyu?!" Inuyasha demandingly asked. "Because I wanted to see you suffer. Kind of like how you suffered when your beloved Kikyo died. And also, that freak you call a mate is a diclonius. Their blood is worse than a half-demons. It's more tainted and the have no purpose in life."

Nyu was confused on who Kikyo was. Regardless, she hid behind him timidly scared out of her mind. "SHUT UP! I don't care what Nyu is! I'm still in love with her!" he shouted. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" This statement touched her heart.

"I know plenty about you, Inuyasha. I even have your friends..." Naraku showed him Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara put up in miasma-filled barriers. They were unconscious. **((I know the idea isn't that creative, but I'm trying to give him something new.))**

"Release my friends, now! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha swung his sword at him, but the attack failed and ended up being flown back at him, causing him to knock out. Kagome tried t purify him, but her arrow wasn't strong enough and he knocked her out with miasma.

Nyu tried to wake them up, but it was useless. "Nyu! Inu, wake up!" she cried. "Cry all you want, but it appears that I've won!" Naraku laughed at her evilly.

At first, she was scared and confused. But, suddenly, something inside her grew. She looked more angry, sad, and...powerful. "Naku man...hurt Inu and friends..." she said bitterly.

"Naku man...mean to Nyu...Naku man...must die..." Her diclonius instincts came through and her vectors popped out, holding Naraku by the throat. As for his reincarnates, she basically blew their heads off with one burst.

 _"Who is this girl?!"_ Naraku thought. _"She's too strong now..."_ **((Nyu did NOT transform into Lucy, but I let her keep the vectors.))** Naraku managed to escape her grasp and get away though. How typical of him.

 **Back at the village...**

The gang were all sittin in Kaede's hut, getting their wounds treated. Miroku was getting medicine for hi Wind Tunnel, Sango was still unconscious, Shippo was okay, Kirara was comforting Sango, and Kagome was getting her cuts on her arms treated. "Kaede, where's Inuyasha and Nyu?" she asked.

"I assume that the are talking outside about that fight between Nyu and Naraku." she answered.

They were sitting up a tree, talking about what happened. "Is Nyu bad girl?" Nyu asked, feeling sad. Inuyasha looked at her and hugged her. "No..." he started. "You were a brave, good girl. You saved me and the others. I'm proud of you."

"Nyu...still ascared tho..."

"It's okay to be afraid sometimes. I used to be like that as a kid, but I fought back."

"Nyu's horns...ugee?"

"No, of course not! I love them. They're beautiful and they make you unique. I like you for who you are. Even though you're a diclonius." A long pause filled the air for a while.

"Inu...Inu Kuddle!" Nyu said blushing. Inuyasha smiled and hugged her tight to make sure nothing was gonna happen. "Don't worry." he said. "I'll always be with you."

They soon shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **WHEW! My arms are tired! Hope you enjoyed. New chapters to come! ;)**


End file.
